Strong Lovers - Re-writen
by Izzy49
Summary: Bella Swan moves home after ten years of being gone. What could happen when she meets the Cullen's, Whitlock's and Volturi. Bella, Jasper, Peter and Marcus.
1. Chapter 1

**Strong Lovers – Rewrite**

 **Summary – Bella Swan moves home after ten years of being gone. What could happen when she meets the Cullen's, Whitlock's and Volturi. Bella, Jasper, Peter and Marcus.**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or its contents.**

 **Chapter One**

Bella arrived at her father's home, after a long ten years of living with her mother. When Bella was little her mother left, her father taking Bella with her. She moved several times to different parts of the country. Finally settling in Phoenix, Arizona.

About four years ago Renee, Bella's mother met Phil Dwyer. He is a professional baseball player. They instantly fell in love and he moved into the family home. They married a year later. Renee felt guilty leaving Bella at home so she stayed with her but she was sad she missed so many of Phil's out of town games.

Bella decided that to help her mother a little she would move to her fathers for the final year of school. Charlie,

Bella's father was excited of the fact his little girl was returning home to stay for at least a year.

Charlie was Police Chief for the town of Forks in Washington state, for the past five years.

It was late Saturday night, when Bella arrived. Her father Charlie picking her up from Port Angeles.

The change in weather for Bella was immediate. She was used to the sunshine and heat. But Forks was wet and cold, but she loved the idea of spending time with her dad so moved anyway.

Charlie was due to work the next morning he woke at 5 a.m. after checking on Bella. Seeing her fast asleep he got ready, leaving a not on the kitchen table before leaving for station.

 **Bella's POV**

I woke late Sunday morning noticing I had a good ten hours of sleep, after arriving late last night to my dad's.

My decision to move was a good one for myself but also my mother. She felt guilty every time she left me at home, but was sad she missed Phil's away games.

I got up, showered and dressed before going down for food. Dad had left me a note saying he will be in for lunch then had to go to the station this afternoon before dinner out.

Last week dad mentioned that the local Dr's family invited us for dinner while they discussed some business and that I was invited also.

While waiting for Charlie to come home I made some sandwiches and lemonade before looking around the house. It clearly needed an update on decorating and furniture. I put a note in my book to ask Charlie about it at dinner.

I heard his cruiser pull onto the drive as I was just setting the table. I just grabbed the plate of sandwiches when the front door shut. I sat down at the kitchen table dad entered a couple minutes later.

"Hey Bells, you didn't have to make lunch." He spoke as he smiled at me approaching the table.

"I wanted to dad. Come take a seat and dig in!" He smiled back thanking me as he sat down.

We ate in silence when half way though I approached the decoration situation.

"Dad I looked around when you were out. I noticed everything looks a mess." He looked up.

"I know Bells, I'm trying to keep things clean and I want to re-do some things. But I keep getting called in to work or something else comes up." I nodded.

"I know dad, I thought maybe you would allow me to clean, and redecorate the house. I did at mom's and she loved it. It gave me something to do while I get use to the town and the people." He looked to me for a minute or so before answering with a smile.

"Bells are you sure I know it needs a lot of work."

"Yeah dad I love to, anyway I can photograph the work and put it in my portfolio for college. To help me get into design school." He grinned at that.

"Well if you want too, sure. But I want you to use my credit card for everything and if you need help ask Bells. I don't want you hurting yourself." I grinned then we agreed after that I do everything needed and use dad's card to pay for everything.

I couldn't wait to get started on plans. We finished lunch, dad had to get back to work. After a brief hug, he told me to be ready by 5pm then he left.

I cleaned the kitchen up, before making my way upstairs to grab my sketch pad and IPad. I went to the living room sitting on the sofa I sketched out the kitchen first re designing it completely.

I knew dad couldn't cook but I loved to cooking so he would need new appliances for me to make decent food.

Time passed, it was 3pm now I had two hours to get ready. Closing my sketch book up I went upstairs to my room.

I grabbed my shower stuff, I needed a shower so I could do my hair.

I had a stunning blue dress with a jewel- embedded necklace strap, with a tony tuck detail the sensuous split bodice. Brilliant bands trim the cropped midriff and waist with a glimmering embrace while delicate gathers grace the sheer-layered skirt. Only buying it a couple weeks ago while in New York. Dad said not too formal and it wasn't, it was just perfect.

I cured my hair before pinning it up a little letting the curls fall down my back and doing light make up.

I was ready for 4.50pm grabbing my bag placing my sketch pad inside in case I got bored.

My phone was already in my bag. Putting on my 4" Silver heels. I walked down the stairs, dad was waiting for me at the door.

He gasped when he saw me.

"Bells you look stunning."

"Thanks dad. Are we set?" He smiled saying yes.

We left the house getting in his cruiser. I couldn't wait until tomorrow when my baby came. As we drove, the car was silent. I noticed we had gone out of the town a little and turned off onto a long driveway.

When we reached the house, I was speechless the front was just full glass it was stunning like it was made to be in the woods. Dad helped me out the car and held my arm as we went up the stairs. He knocked on the door, I smiled at him.

A man answered the door, he looked young but dad quickly spoke to him introducing me. How could someone look like that and be a doctor I don't know? He showed us in and told me that Carlisle was the best doctor he knew in Forks.

He showed us to the living room where others were standing.

Carlisle introduced me to everyone. When he spoke Jasper, Peter and Marcus name I felt something but ignored it.

We all sat in the living room while Esme, Carlisle's wife checked on dinner. I grabbed my phone out my bag sat texting people while dad talked with Carlisle. I looked up for second feeling people watching me. Seeing nothing I looked back at the screen when my phone went off.

"Sorry dad I need to get this." He smiled said it was okay, I stood up and started walking over to the window while answering my phone.

"Hello?"

" _Bella are you okay? How is you dad?"_

"Mom slow down, I'm fine we both are."

" _Sorry Bells I worry about you"_

"I know mum I promise I'm okay anyway got the booking confirmation today."

" _You did?"_

"Yeah can't wait mom two weeks then one gorgeous week away."

" _Did you decide if you drive or fly?"_

"Fly, I hire a car if I need to mom. I just can't wait to see everyone and go riding."

" _You'll be amazing my dear I love you Bella don't forget that."_

"I won't mom I better go. I will call you tomorrow, I promise we can talk about it all then."

" _Sure Bells love you say hi to you dad for me." I laughed_.

"I will love you." We said our byes before I hung up.

I go back over to the couch sitting down next to dad he looked at me.

"She okay?" Dad asked, looking at me smiling

"Yeah she just worries dad." I replied, he laughed.

"I know. So, you got the booking for the training then." He smirked as he replied.

"Yeah I can't wait it going to be fun."

"Another experience Bells?" Dad asked,

"Yep wait till you see the show were doing with it you love it. It be fantastic."

He went back to talking with Carlisle. I looked at dad as he spoke smiling slightly.

A few minutes later Esme called that dinner was ready. I stood carefully walking into a lovely large dining room. I sat next to Charlie and Jasper sat to my left followed by Peter and Marcus.

Esme served us all some lasagne, garlic bread and salad when everyone sat down.

Conversation went around the table as people slowly ate. I noticed everyone bar dad and me were eating very little from their plates but before I could look more Carlisle asked me a question.

"Isabella, I hear from your dad that you're a senior." Carlisle asked, looking over at me, I noticed everyone was looking at me.

"Yeah final year."

"Any plans after graduation?" I looked at my dad he smiled.

"Not quiet. I'm still thinking about it." He nodded.

"So what do you do for fun Isabella?" Esme asked.

"Dancing, sports, reading, sketching, horse riding and some other things."

"Dancing?" She asked looking interested.

"Yeah I've competed in some competitions."

"Which competitions?"

"Some state competitions, USA dance and some abroad. I recently competed in one in Italy and got first place." Her eyes widened.

"Which part of Italy dear?" I smiled.

"Volterra" I replied she looked stunned for a brief second before replying

"Lovely city full of history I've recently been myself with Carlisle."

"Yes lovely city I visited twice the competitions were good." She smiled. I ate a little more of my lasagne.

"What sport do you do Isabella?" Emmet asked.

"Football, baseball, tennis, skiing, cliff diving, surfboarding, and a few others."

"Cliff diving isn't that a bit dangerous." Emmet asked I grinned.

"Very but I've been doing it for ten years now. It's done professionally so no worries there." He nodded went to talk to Edward.

I looked at dad he was smiling.

"When?" he gave me a smirk.

"This weekend Sam wants me to show the guys how to dive properly."

"Only if the weather good." He looked a little worried, he knows if the weather bad it was very dangerous to cliff dive and didn't like me doing it in that conditions especially with others that didn't know how to do it.

"Thanks dad." He rolled his eyes. I grinned at him.

"What else?" I tried to hold my smirk of my face but still smiled.

"I may have promised to take Emily and Leah shopping on the weekend in Seattle."

"I don't know Bells you only just go here. Seattle two hours away easy."

"It's only for the day and its also to get Emily's wedding dress."

"Oh I forgot your planning that."

"I swear we will be back by dinner time with my driving." He raised his eye brows.

"Bella"

"I swear I never go over speed limit."

"I've seen your police record Bella." Shit

"I can explain that." He laughed then. Everyone was watching.

"Bella I was your age once I broke the rules also. So you can go to Seattle but you better call me when you get there and are on your way back home." I nodded finishing the lasagne on my plate. I placed my knife and fork down.

Esme and Carlisle got up to clear the table, my phone vibrated so I took it out my bra and looked at the screen.

"No way." Gasping I stood up.

"Bells you okay?" Dad asked looking concerned, I was starting to get angry.

"I need to call someone dad give us a minute then I explain." I spoke walking away from the table.

I dialed the number quickly.

 _"Hello?"_

"What do you mean?"

 _"Bells, I swear I didn't know."_

"How the hell did it burst."

 _"I don't know Bella I swear I was shopping for everything you said to buy for next week."_

"So no one can get into the house for how long"

 _"Gas people said at least 3-4 days."_

"I knew not to trust that little shit; this will cost me a fortune to make right."

 _"I'm sorry Bella I pay for the damages."_

"Hell no. I will sue that little shit for it. Ok, tell Joe to fix the problem ASAP then bill me for damages I'll pay him. Tell him to send it to Jenks and I will straighten it out there."

 _"What you want me to do with him?"_

"Arrest him for breaking my property Nick. I don't like people damaging my property."

 _"The police are here Bells I will tell them you want to press charges."_

"I will do more than press charges if I get hold of him. Let me know when it's safe. Take everyone to the Blue water hotel there will be reservations for everyone there."

 _"You don't have too."_

"I pay you to look after my ranch. So, I want you safe. Just say thank you."

 _"Thanks Bells I will call you tomorrow with update."_

"Okay bye." I hung up. I was bouncing now. I went and sat back down tapping at my phone angry texting the people I needed to. Making reservations also.

"You okay Bells?" Dad asked looking at me in concern.

"Some idiot has gone and burst a gas pipe at the ranch house so now I've had everyone evacuated off and it will cost me over $2,000 to have it fixed."

"That little fucker." I nodded. He was angry but kept it in. I was livid but I smiled at dad.

Carlisle and Esme returned then with plates and cake. Esme set to cutting everyone a slice handing them around the table. I slowly started to eat the cake slice, glaring at my phone. Charlie grabbed my hand squeezing it.

"It will be okay Bells. You will get it fixed and next week you can go check it all out." Dad spoke, he knew me to well I was looking forward to going to the ranch for the weekend next week.

"I know dad, it just made me mad. He's destroyed the home that I've tried to build up. Then made people I hire to take care of the place, homeless. I will get him for this I will." He nodded, we both went silent then.

"Isabella" I looked up to see Carlisle had spoken.

"Sorry Carlisle." He smiled.

"It's okay. I wanted to ask if you would like to stay here tonight to get to know the others. Since they be in you classes in school tomorrow" I looked up to him shocked. Looking at dad he nodded letting me know it was okay.

"Sure, I need to go home and get some things though."

"That's fine, Esme could follow you and then drive you back. Save your dad having to go back and forth." I just nodded he grinned going silent again.

When everyone finished, we went to the living room. Dad was talking with Carlisle and Esme. Half an hour past and Charlie was getting ready to leave so I got up. Esme went to get her keys and jacket before we all left in two cars.


	2. An - -Message (Not a Chapter)

An – Strong Lovers

Hey everyone,

I know it's been a while but I'm back and I've started to re-writing of all my stories the first will be Strong Lovers, as soon as all the chapters are re-written and new ones put up I will go onto another story.

Thanks for all your support and hope you like the new re-written versions of the stories.

Will update again by tomorrow night.

Kind Regards

LilIzzy


End file.
